Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (reboot series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (also known as TMNT) is an American animated televison series, based on the franchise of the same name. Characters *Leonardo (Leo) the tactical, courageous leader of the Ninja Turtles and a devoted student of Ninjutsu. usually wearing a blue mask and wielding two katanas. *Michelangelo (Mike or Mikey) the most comical of the Ninja Turtles, usually wearing an orange mask and wielding a pair of nunchucks. *Donatello (Don or Donnie) the scientist, inventor, engineer and technological genius of the Ninja Turtles, usually wearing a purple mask and wielding a bo staff. *Raphael (Raph) the bad boy of the Ninja Turtles, wearing a red mask and wielding a pair of sais. *April O'Neil - the plucky human companion of the Ninja Turtles, who she met when they saved her from a gang of Purple Dragons chasing her down the streets. *Master Splinter - the mutant rat sensie and adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles, trained in Ninjutsu by his owner and master, Hamato Yoshi, in Japan. *Casey Jones - hockey-masked vigilante armed with an assortment of sporting goods that he carries in a golf bag *The Shredder - the leader of the Foot Clan and arch-enemy of the Ninja Turtles. *Foot Clan - the evil ninja organization that is usually run by the Shredder. *Krang - a brain-like alien warlord exiled from Dimension X and has ever since been doing business with Shredder. *Karai - high-ranking member of the Foot Clan employed as Shredder's second-in-command and both an ally and enemy of the Ninja Turtles, as well as Leonardo's part-time love interest. *Baxter Stockman - the mad scientist and human enemy of the Ninja Turtles, becoming employed by Shredder in most incarnations. *Bebop and Rocksteady - the mutant warthog and black rhinoceros employed by Shredder and enemies of the Ninja Turtles. *Leatherhead - the mutant American alligator and hot-headead ally of the Ninja Turtles. *Slash - an alien or mutant snapping turtle and either an enemy, ally or frenemy of the Ninja Turtles. *Mondo Gecko - a mutant green gecko and one of the first teenage allies of the Ninja Turtles, who shares a close relationship with Michelangelo. *The Rat King - a more enigmatic enemy or even ally of the Ninja Turtles, with an apparent telepathic influence over rats. *Metalhead - the robotic turtle built by Donatello. *Renet - a rather reluctant, spoiled, and impulsive teenager whose parents, also denizens of the 79th Level, hoped that apprenticing her to Lord Simultaneous would help her develop some kind of common sense. *Pizza Face - a giant mutated pizza that almost destroyed New York City. *Bloodsucker - a leech creature that sucked some of the mutagen out of Raphael. *Mona Lisa - a mutated lizard and Raphael's girlfriend. *Tokka and Rahzar - a mutant alligator snapping turtle and gray wolf employed by Shredder and enemies of the Ninja Turtles. *Hun - the leader of the Purple Dragons, he was introduced in TMNT: A New Generation. *Fugitiod (Dr. Honeycut) a semi-retired scientist from the planet D'Hoonib whose mind was transferred into his working robot as both were struck by lightning. *The Purple Dragons - a street gang that is documented to have connections with the Foot Clan in few incarnations and have clashed with the Ninja Turtles in several series. *Kirby - the seventh member of the group, he was introduced in TMNT: New Beginnings. *The Neutrinos - a race of extra-dimensional humanoid aliens from Dimension X and friends of the Turtles. *Klunk - a stray female cat, who was adopted by Michelangelo. *The Punk Frogs - a group of mutated frog who befriend the Ninja Turtles. Episodes List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (reboot series) episodes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:2D animation Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Ninjas Category:TMNT Category:Reboots Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Cartoon Network